Always Forgotten
by DarkPrincess1500
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the celestial dragonslayer. She joined Fairy Tail when she was seven and is still in a team with Cana and Erza. Lucy is practically forgotten by everyone but them and Levy when Lisanna comes back. What happens when these 4 girls leave fairy tail? Where will they go? How long will it take for the rest of the guild to realize that they're gone! British Luv thx!
1. Lucy, Cana, and Erza Mission

**Okay so here is my first Fairy Tail fanfic!**

**So I know that this isn't a very original idea but I put a twist on it so it's a bit original.**

**Lucy's POV**

I had been wandering in the forest for a month now. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a celestial dragon slayer. I'm half dragon though. My mother Layla Heartfilia or her real name Celeste was a dragon in human form. On July 7, 777 she disappeared. That same day my father kicked me out. Jude Heartfilia is the cruelest person I know. I was getting hungry so I ate some light. It's something only Celestial Dragon slayers can do. I remember my mother would take me to this forest to train. I was the only one who knew she was a dragon, she told me when I was 4. Now I'm 12. Six years of training she taught me how to use special moves that only I could do. I miss her so much.

Suddenly some boy wearing a pair of spikey sound pods on came up to me and asked," Who are you?"

"I'm Lucy, what's your name?" I asked. 'He is kinda cute' Lucy thought

"My name is Laxus. What are you doing out here?" he replied. 'She is very pretty' Natsu thought

"I'm looking for my mom she disappeared a month ago." I told him.

"I am coming back from a job I took, so I am going back to my guild Fairy Tail." he said.

"I've heard of guilds. Could I join?" I asked.

"Maybe are you a wizard? Cause it's a wizard guild." he said.

"Well I guess. I'm a dragon slayer. Well actually I'm half dragon." I told him.

"WHAT! I'm a dragon slayer too! Come on I'll bring you to the guild." he said.

We walked for about an hour until we came to the most popular guild in all of Fiore. Fairy Tail! I walked in and saw the craziest thing! There was a girl in armor (Erza), a boy in his boxers (Gray), a boy with a scarf that looked like dragon scales (Natsu), girl in gothic looking clothing (Mirajane).

"Wow! This is so cool!" I exclaimed.

Then a boy with a dragon scale like scarf threw that kid in the boxers and he hit me in the head. "Uh oh." Natsu said.

"Celestial dragon time freeze!" I yelled at Natsu and Gray (I got this idea from the episode where the Spirit King freezes time to talk to Loki and Lucy). They instantly froze in place. "Anyone have a marker?" I asked.

A girl named Cana with brown hair and brown eyes handed me one. I drew mustaches on both of their faces. I snapped my fingers and they unfroze and they started laughing.

"You look ridiculous Flame Brain!" Boxer Boy said.

"So do you droopy eyes!" Pinky said.

"You both look hilarious!" Cana said bursting out laughing.

The girl in armor, I think her name is Erza turned to me. "How did you do that? You're you're younger than me but you have even more magical energy than me!" exclaimed Ezra.

"Oh my mother was a dragon. I'm half dragon. I never got to introduce myself did I? My name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia. My mother was Celeste the Celestial Dragon she was disguised as a human, and well mated with my dad. My father kicked me out once my mother disappeared a month ago. By the way can I go outside I'm starving." I explained as I ran out the door.

Everyone else ran to see why I went outside.

"Mmmm! Starlight is my favorite!" I said and I grabbed some light and started to eat.

"H-how are you doing that! Gothic girl asked.

"Can't you guys eat light? It's really tasty! Starlight tastes like ice cream!" I told them. "Cool I want to try!" Natsu said.

He tried to grab the light from my hand but his hand went straight through it.

"I guess only Celestial Dragons and dragon slayers can eat it." I told him as he got annoyed. "Oh can I see the master now? I'm full." I asked.

"Sure I'll take you to Gramps." Laxus said.

I followed him to an office in the back. When she opened the door I had saw a short old man sitting in a huge chair.

"Laxus who is this young lady?" he asked.

"This is Lucy she's half dragon and the celestial dragon slayer." Laxus told him.

He did a spit take. "W-what! Half dragon! Lucy who is your dragon parent?" he asked.

"My mother Layla Heartfilia, well her real name is Celeste the celestial dragon." I told him.

"Lucy could you tell me what you can do?" he asked.

"Well, I have gate keys like any celestial wizard. I can freeze time, eat light. Oh I have wings too! I-" I told him.

"Wait you have wings!" Master shouted.

"Yes of course. Don't all dragon slayers have them?" I asked as I spread my gold and white wings.

"As of yet until now no else has except you" Laxus exclaimed.

"Lucy I want you to tell no one you have wings! No one but me, Laxus, Cana and Erza can know about this." he told me.

"Yes Master Makarov." I replied.

"Oh please call me Gramps. You will need a place to stay correct. Lucy you will live with Erza and Cana. You 3 will be a team from now on okay?" he asked us. He then calls Cana and Erza up to the office. "Girls you and Lucy will make up a time okay?" Said Master. They both said yes and smiled at Lucy

"Of course, I'm so excited my only family was my mother and now I feel like I have 2 sisters and a grandpa! Thank you all so much!" I told them.

"You're welcome. Now let me take you to get your Fairy Tail stamp." Erza said and led me out.

"Cool! Can I get gold on my arm?" I asked.

"Of course, Lucy. Here you go." She said and stamped my hand.

Cana came up to me and Erza right after. "Lucy so you're living with me and Erza as a team. Sounds fun!" she said.

"So Lucy I heard you're a celestial wizard. Which keys do you have?" asked Erza.

"Oh I have Aquarius, Taurus, Lyra, Horologium, Crux, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Capricorn, Aries, Sagittarius, Gemini, Nikora, and the Spirit King's which he gave to my mother himself. My mother traveled all around the world collecting them and the day before she disappeared she gave them to me." I told them.

"Wow that's a lot of keys!" Cana said.

"Oh we should show you to our house! Did you bring anything with you?" Erza said

" Just my keys and my mother's celestial spirit book." I said.

"Okay then let's get going! Natsu and Gray keep out of trouble while I'm gone!" Erza said. "Why should we listen to you!" they screamed simultaneously.

"Lucy would you?" Erza asked.

"Celestial Dragon Time Freeze!" I yelled and they froze.

Then Cana, Erza, and I walked to our new apartment. It wasn't even an apartment it was a huge house! It was red brick with a black roof, and lots of windows. On the inside there were 2 floors, 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and you could magically adjust your room colors and furnitures! My room was right between Cana and Erza's and right next to my bathroom (They each had their own)! I adjusted my wall colors to silver, white, and gold. and put a desk and a really comfy bed. I also put a few paintings on the wall and an enchanted bowl for my gate keys only I can reach into it and get it no one else can even touch the bowl. I walked out to Cana's room and knocked on the door. "Cana can I come in?" I asked. "Sure!" she answered. I walked in. Cana's room was a teal color. she had huge windows, and a bulletin board with pictures of her on jobs.

"Is fairy tail fun? I mean it seems like all that happens there is fighting." I asked.

"Well of course it is! Even though there's so much fighting everyone is always having fun!" "Really? By the way can we go on a job today?" I asked.

"Of course!" Erza said. I didn't even realize she was there! "I even have a request picked out." Erza said as she handed me a paper. The reward was 70,000 jewel and all we had to do was capture thief! "This sounds great!" I said.

I quickly packed and we headed out. The job was in Acalypha Town which was a day walk, though I flew when my feet got tired.

"I wish I had wings." Cana said.

"Don't complain flying can be tiring." I told her.

"Yeah but it looks fun!" Erza said.

"It kinda is." I said and did a loop in the air.

We finally made it to the town a day later. "So what does this person look like?" Cana asked.

"According to the request he has gray hair which is shoulder length and a tattoo of a skull on his cheek. Apparently he can use fire magic so maybe we should've brought Natsu." Erza told us.

"No way! He would destroy the whole town!" Cana yelled.

"Guys let's just catch this thief. Erza, I think that you should attack him until he's tired then Cana you could hit him with a sleep spell when he's not looking. After that I could do a celestial time freeze and chain him up to take him to the police." I said.

"That sounds like a good plan but we need to find him first." Cana said.

"Well I heard a rumor that he's robbing the Acalypha Bank so let's stake out there." I said.

We walked to this humongous bank made out of marble and gold. It seemed pretty normal except for the fact that it was floating in the air and had a golden staircase leading up to the entrance. We made our way up and there were a **lot** of stairs. Then we headed toward the bank manager's office. He was a tall skinny man with blue green hair and was wearing a fancy suit.

"You're the wizards from Fairy Tail. You look so young." he said snootily.

"I assure you Sir we're perfectly capable if not more." Erza said with a steely glare.

"Okay then. You're mission is to stake out here and capture the thief." he told us.

**Time skip 6 Hours Later**

"Erza Cana there's someone in here!" I whispered.

"Requip Flame Empress Armor!" Erza said and requiped into a black and orange metal armor with her hair in long pigtails.

Then she attacked the thief silently. She slashed and kicked and though he threw flames at her they didn't have much effect. After he was almost out if magic Cana threw out her sleep card. The guy fell to the floor unconscious and I did my celestial time freeze on him. Then Erza tied him up with chains and we brought him to the police station where the bank manager and police were waiting.

"I guess you kids really are wizards from Fairy Tail. Here's your reward." the bank manager said as he handed us 70,000 jewels.

"Thank you." we all said simultaneously and then we went home.


	2. Mall and Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I won't be updating for a couple days because I have some things to take care of and all. If I was the owner of this great series I would so many couples having children already... On with the story!

**A week later...**

Lucy had gotten used to all the crazy antics and fights in the guild. Everyone liked her and she was happy in the guild. She and the girls got along great. She even made a new friend named Levy who loved to read tons of books like her. But she and her other two friend Droy and Jet went on a mission so they wouldn't be back for a couple days.

She realized that Mira's little sister Lisanna is quiet when she is around her. She wonders why because she has seen her be happy and enthusiastic all day long while talking to other members. She guess she was just shy to strangers.

Lucy, Cana, and Erza walk into the guild together. They were talking about what they wanted to do today. When they entered the guild, they saw Natsu and Gray fighting. They just ignored them and sat down at the bar.

Mirajane came over and sat down. "Hey girls what are you guys talking about?" she asked.

Lucy then replied "Hi Mirajane, we are just talking about what we should do today."

"You guys should go to the mall with me! A new store opened a couple days ago! I wanted to go see it so, you want to come with me?" Mira asked.

"Sure" said Cana while she shrugged.

"I am in!" said Lucy excitedly.

"Me too." said Erza while grinning.

The girls then decided to go back to the apartment to change clothes. Lucy changed into a blue and black polka dot blouse with black shorts, blue sneakers, and two black ribbons used to put her hair in 2 buns. Ezra changed into a scarlet and navy striped shirt which had an anchor on it with navy pants, black boots, and her hair in a ponytail. Cana changed into a gold shirt with a jean jacket, gold small hoop earrings, skinny jeans and dark blue flats. Mira changed into a dark purple tank top with black shorts, dark purple boots, and a black ribbon which tied back her hair into a ponytail. They then walked to the mall which was only a couple blocks away.

By noon, Mira had 8 bags, Lucy had 10 bags, Ezra had 7 bags, and Cana had 5 bags. They decided to go back to Fairy Hills and put their bags down. Then go out to eat at a diner near fairy hills called "Snow Fairy." They enjoyed talking and laughing while eating their meals.

Cana then asked "Lucy do you like Laxus?"

Lucy was drinking some water so she obviously spit it out. "What! Why would say something like that!?"

"Obviously we see you and Laxus glancing at each other" said Cana.

"No I do not!" said Lucy while blushing.

"Yes you do and I saw him staring at you while you weren't looking" said Erza.

"Well she isn't going to admit it so let's just stop" said Mira while sighing.

They then walked back to Fairy Tail and sat down at a table.

"Hey Lucy?" asked Mira

"Yeah Mira." replied Lucy

"Have you met or talked to my little sister Lisanna?"

"Nope she seems to be quiet around me"

"Oh she is just very shy around new people sorry about that. Hey lets go talk to her now!" she said and pulled Lucy towards Lisanna.

"LISANNA!" Mira yelled.

"Ow Mira-nee I am right here what?" replied Lisanna.

"Meet Lucy she is the newest member of Fairy Tail!" said Mira

"Hi Lisanna nice to meet you officially!" Lucy said and then smiled.

"H-hi I am sorry I am very shy around new people" said Lisanna quietly.

"It's okay I can be shy too" said Lucy

Lisanna smiled and said "Thanks Lucy I hope this is the start to a great friendship!"

Lucy said and smiled "I think so too!"

To Be Continued…


	3. Loneliness and Leaving

***Chapter 3: Loneliness and Leaving**

**Hi everyone I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time I have been going through a tough time in my life with my uncle who died an I didn't get to say goodbye to him. Also with school and friends who are pest I haven't been available to update. Anyways I would like to introduce three new characters sent in by my three friends/inspirations for this chapter**

**Sent from Charly The Ninja (;  
Name: Teresa Rose aka Teresa Starlight Heartphilia Vermillion **

**Age: 12**

**looks: Looks like Lucy but with darker hair and Hazel eyes about 3 inches taller than Lucy**

**family: Lucy's older sister that like ran away from home when Lucy was 3 (so lucy doesnt really have any memory of her) she changed her name when she met an earth dragon**

**Magic:high level earth dragonslayer magic (can eat the earth and can dig like Virgo)**

**History: ran away from home at 5 because she thought her family only cared about Lucy but still loves her anyways, learned a years worth of celestial dragonslaying magic (has wings by birth), found an earth dragon two months after she ran away while camping in a cave, grew up with it, learned earth dragonslaying magic until July 7, 777, heard about Lucy and went to find her**

**Present: Joined Fairy Tail about 2 or 3 weeks after Lucy, isn't going to tell her the truth (only Gramps knows), follows them on missions**

**Sent in by my friend lizzytoon**

**Name: Jason McGarden**

**Age: **

**Personality: smart, caring, nice, funny, if you make him mad, he shows you a side of him you do not want to see**

**Cloths : a black button up shirt with skinny ripped up jeans and black shoes**

**Appearance : brown eyes and hair like gray but its grayish blackish hair**

**Magic : moon light wolf slayer**

**Sent in by prettyflower34**

**Lizzie Alverez, Age 13  
Hair color: Brown (Length: Lower Back)  
Eye Color: Dark Green  
Favorite Color: Green  
Personality: A sweet, intelligent, and caring girl, although she has a feisty side. Cana, Laxus and her are cousins and have been close since they have been in the guild. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way. I only partially own my OC characters and completely own my plot. I wish that no one tries to say I take ownership of this anime/manga/franchise if so you will be dealt with accordingly.**

**7 Months Later**

Lucy and Lisanna had become great friends but Natsu and everyone else had forgotten about her and only focused on Lisanna for some reason. Except for Laxus, Levy, Erza, Cana, Master, Jason, Teresa, and Lizzie.

~Flashback~

"Hey Mira can I have a glass of water please?" Said Lucy

Mira continued on with her conversation with Lisanna not hearing what Lucy said. Lucy then sighed and walked over to Erza, Levy, Cana who were sitting at a table far from the others still partying and talking to Lisanna.

"Hey Lucy are you okay?" asked Cana noticing her behavior

"N-n-no" said Lucy then sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" asked Levy worried.

"T-they forgot about me and have been ignoring me for 4 months now and I am tired of this" said Lucy. " I'm going to leave Fairy Tail and travel if you want to come I will be more than happy to have your company."

She then walks up the steps to the Master's with Levy, Erza, and Cana behind her. She knocked on the door and heard a "come in" then she walked inside. With Lizzie, Jason, Teresa, and Laxus who were near by heard them and leaned against the door once it closed.

"Hello girls what can I do for you?" said the Master without looking up.

"We would like quit master" said Lucy

'Why does Blondie and the others want to leave the guild?'

"May I ask why girls?" asked the Master worried and upset

"We want to leave with Lucy because she wants to train and we would like to go with her. Also the rest of the guild has bluntly ignored Lucy except us, Laxus, Lizzie, Teresa, and Jason" said Levy.

"Master I would like you not to say anything about anyone wants to know where we are here." said Lucy as she handed him a letter addressed to Fairy Tail.

"I understand my children please hold out your marks I must erase them" Said Master Makarov.

They holder their marks as he chanted an old language and wave his hand across the marks as they disappeared. They then heard the door open and in came Laxus, Lizzie, Teresa, and Jason.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Lucy.

* * *

To be continued... Sorry guys but be patience I will update another chapter most likely real soon k


	4. Leaving, Talking, and Finding

Hey everybody how are you? I hope you are ready for another chapter of Always Forgotten because here it comes now!

* * *

_Last time on Always Forgotten_

_They holder their marks as he chanted an old language and wave his hand across the marks as they disappeared. They then heard the door open and in came Laxus, Lizzie, Teresa, and Jason._

_"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Lucy._

* * *

"We're here so we can go with you Lucy" said Laxus as he stared at her.

"Why would you want to come with us?" asked Lucy staring back at him.

"Because we care about you and want to be by your side through this Lucy" responded Teresa. 'Now it is about time I tell her I am her sister before it is too late'

"Lucy, there's something I have to tell you... I'm your older sister" said Teresa.

"Why did you leave me then if you are my sister?" said Lucy.

"I thought Mama and Papa only cared about you because they would only notice you whenever we were both around" Teresa began, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when mama went away but I still love you so please forgive me I miss my lil imouto." She started to cry because of the guilt and sadness for the things she left her little sister to deal with on her own.

"Onee-chan!" said Lucy running into Teresa arms.

Lucy can start crying as she was in her big sister's arms. Teresa soothed her back and said "It's okay now Lucy."

Levy started to cry for her best friend in Jason's arms while Lizzie and Cana silently hugged each other and started to cry at the beautiful moment. Laxus, Erza, and Master had grins on their faces as the two sister reunited.

'I'm really falling for this little Blondie' thought Laxus

Teresa then let go of Lucy as she had finally calmed down. She said " Well master Jason, Laxus, Lizzie, and I would also like our marks removed for the time being so we can be with them as they go on this journey."

"Okay I understand my children but please return safely and I will see when you return." said Master Makarov.

Soon their marks disappeared as well. "Laxus hold on for a minute everyone he will meet you in a minute please go on ahead" said Master. They nodded their heads and walked out to go Fairy Hills to get their stuff. While Jason went to his and Laxus apartment.

**Laxus's POV**

"Yea Gramps what's up?" said Laxus.

"Do you like or love Lucy?" said Gramps.

Laxus blushes hard like the color of Erza's hair. "What I don't like her...maybe.. I don't know!" said Laxus.

"Laxus I know you do you should tell her how you feel before an idiot fire dragon finally realizes his own feelings" said Gramps.

"Ok I will I won't give her away to a half brain dragon like HIM" I said.

**Normal POV**

Laxus then leaves the office and goes start out of the guild. He turns into lightning and flashes to Jason and his apartment. He starts to pack his stuff in a large side bag. When he finished he knocked on Jason's door. Jason opened the door and had a large sack on his back. They soon arrived at the train station waiting for the girls to arrive. They went to the booth and bought all them all tickets for the next ride out to Crocus where they would be training at a location Lucy's father left her.

The girls soon arrived and the train soon came after. They soon got on and sat down in a private cart. They started to chat amongst themselves.

"So Lucy what does the place were staying at look like?" asked Cana.

"Oh you'll see when we get there" Lucy replied.

Laxus was thinking to himself how to go about telling Lucy how he feels about her.

'I am going to tell her tomorrow because I am letting her getting taken away from me by some dimwitted pink hair dragon slayer who can see what is right in front of him' thought Laxus. "Laxus!" that snapped him out of his thoughts making him looking up to see Lucy there with the others already out the cart.

"What?" Laxus said

"We're here let's go before we get left!" said Lucy and took Laxus hand and dragged him out the train. 'Why did I grab his hand?' thought Lucy but ignored the heat she felt spread across her face. They soon caught up to the others. Teresa saw them and had a curious look on her face at her hands.

"So care to tell me why you two are holding hands?" she said. The two looked at their hands and pulled their hands away from each other. They were both blushing as red as Erza hair maybe even darker. 'Hmmm' thought Teresa. They then sooned continued walking to their destination as they got curious looks by the locals there.

"Hey Laxus can I talk to you for a minute?" said Teresa

'I'm a little frightened right now' Laxus thought but answered "Sure..."

They walked behind everyone else but slower but still kept close to them.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Laxus as he looked on watching Lucy as she talked to Cana about something.

"You like my little sister don't you?" said Teresa.

Laxus looked at her wide eyed in shock and stuttered to get an answer out.

"W-what!? N-No I don't!" he exclaimed

"No need to lie to me Laxus besides I approve of you liking my imouto" said Teresa

"What!? For r-real! Why?" said Laxus

"Yes for real I approve of you liking her because she likes you as well but she has always been with that egg head of dragon slayer that she thought she liked. Also you won't break her heart like that pink headed idiot I always liked you better then that egg head pinky, I am tired of seeing my imouto unhappy and heartbroken. So don't, she has gone through so much already. Promise you'll protect her and to always stay by her side.' said Teresa while looking at Lucy.

"I promise I love her too much to let her get hurt anymore, thank you for letting me have your sister" said Laxus.

"No thank you for being by her side" said Teresa.

They soon walked faster to be with the group again. They soon found the place they were looking for. It was a cabin which looked like an dream paradise for people who loved the outdoors. They soon found rooms and went to bed starting on training tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW I greatly appreciate it! Until next time! BAI~**


End file.
